Pop Up
by BunnyBolts
Summary: It all started when that pop up showed up on the screen of her laptop. Because of her, she had started a game that no one could avoid. As the main characters of the game, both Giggles and Flora must find out who's killing the citizens of Happy Tree Town, before they kill them all. But.. What if the killer... Was someone unexpected? Accepting OC's .3.


**OH HEY HI YOU GUYS**

**SO I MADE A NEW ACCOUNT BECAUSE MY OLD ACCOUNT IS LIKE.. **_**OLD**_

_**I'M BUNNYTHEEPICBUNNY IF YOU'RE CONFUSED SDASDSAD  
**_

**and ya know, it seemed appropriate for me to put a story up on my new account when I make it so... yea u3u **

**enjoy I guess ouo**

Stretching her arms out, Flora could only think about one thing today, and that was getting out of school, going home, and plopping down in front of her computer again. The teenager wore a black tank top, blue jeans, black sneakers, and had bright forest green eyes. She yawned a little and opened the door in front of her, slamming it shut on her way out. It was already 1:56, she had no business in school anymore. She wasn't about to waste her time waiting around to go home.

Flora didn't get out from school until 3:30, which was unacceptable for her. She usually just left around 2, since the last two periods of the day was always gym, and the gym teachers didn't notice when their students were gone, nor did they care if they were gone. Flora sighed.

She didn't get why she had to go to school. School to her was torture. She hated it.

Hated. It.

Of course, with her being 17 and a senior in high school, she didn't have to worry about school anymore, because she didn't want to go to college. Why would she anyways? It was a fact that she would've dropped out by the second year anyways. Limit tried to convince her that college wasn't all that bad, which ended in a very heated argument between the two friends. Flora sighed and brushed back her long, dark red hair. Maybe she and Flaky could go an watch a movie after Flaky came out of school, or maybe she could help Molly confess to Flaky, or maybe-

"Flora! Flora!~"

_'Dammit'_

Forcing a smile on her face, the red haired girl turned around and greeted Giggles sweetly, she tried hard to make her eye stop twitching, it was maddening. Giggles grinned brightly, her short pink hair flowing in the air as she ran towards Flora, her soft red dress fluttered wildly, the tapping from her black shoes becoming louder and louder as she ran faster. Coming to a halt, she giggled and brushed her dress back down, covering her legs down to her knees, as well as hiding her white thigh high socks as well.

"I heard you were going back home early so I decided to tag along with you, since you're my friend and all and I don't want you to get hurt along the way!" Giggles smiled, her ruby eyes fluttering softly. Flora resisted the urge to scowl. She wasn't such a huge fan of Giggles, she found it weird that the girl insisted on hanging out with her a lot.

Maybe she just wanted to be legitimate friends with her, after all, that is what people do when they want to be friends with someone...

Flora shook her head. No, that couldn't be it, she watched Giggles become friends with Flaky only to use her to her own will. There's no way that Giggles wanted to be her friends because she liked her, she just wanted to use her, just like she used the poor 15 year old girl back in the second grade.

Flora blew her hair away from her eyes. The two stood in silence for a moment before Flora groaned out a little.

"W-well... Thank you for the company then Giggles, but I think I should just go home alone today-"

"Oh come on! We never spend time together anymore! I wanna hang out with you!"

Flora blushed a little, she looked away and slumped her shoulders. "Okay then, you... You can tag along with me if you'd like." Flora said, her eye twitching slightly again. Giggles beamed brightly, she took a hold of Flora's arm and the two walked off towards Flora's house, which wasn't so far from the school to be honest. It was only a block away.

Once they arrived to her house, Flora quickly plopped down on the couch, picked up her laptop and turned it on. She glanced at Giggles, who was shifting around nervously. She smiled a little. "You know-" Flora started, "you can sit down if you'd like. Watch some T.V. Or something, maybe even play a game on my Gameboy." Flora said with a small laugh. She suddenly wasn't as annoyed at the pinkette as she was before. Strange.

Giggles smiles nervously. She sat down on one of Flora's chairs and picked up the Gameboy carefully. She never really played with any game.. Gadgets like this, all she knew was that it was silver, and it opened up, like... A small mirror you keep in your purse!

Giggles looked around and pressed the buttons before figuring out how to turn the contraption on. She waited patiently, her eyes glimmering as she watched the Gameboy turn on. "Wow..." She murmured gently, she'd never really paid any attention to these things, her mother didn't want her to play with them, she said they were bad for her.

Flora laughed softly at Giggle amazement. She remembered she acted just like that when she first met Flora, she was only 6 and in 1st grade...

She wasn't so talkative and annoying as she is now. Flora sighed and stared at the ceiling, still waiting for the computer to start up. It was taking longer then usual to start up, maybe there was a-

The calm silence in the room was suddenly shattered when a long, high pitched beeping sound came from Flora's computer, causing Giggles to drop the Gameboy and Flora to flinch in place. The pinkette scurried over to Flora, her hands covering her ears, and the two sat there, staring at the red screen before them. Flora placed the computer on the small coffee table and they both waited for something to happen, until the screen turned black again.

Suddenly, a window popped up.

_'Hello there, dearest computer user. You might be wondering what has happened to your laptop. Well you see, I am... A person, who has chosen this computer as the starting point for this game. You are now the main character. Anybody with you in this room is now your companion. There is no option, you cannot back out. Once you have turned the computer on, it is too late. If you make any attempts to get rid of this computer, or to exit the game, you will suffer the consequences. All the other computers that are located in this town are now infected as well, once the people who own those laptops turn them on, they will be introduced into the game.'_

Flora and Giggles glanced at each other, not knowing what to think. They looked back at the screen, as another window popped up again.

_'You might be wondering what the game might be. Well, to put it into simple terms, someone, from the town you are located in, will die. They will not come back. You must figure out who's doing this. It won't be someone you expected, it will be someone nobody expected at all. Once you figured out who the killer is, this town will be free of the game, and free of the killer, as you will have to kill him/her to end the game. Once the game is over, there might be a chance that your deceased friends might come back. Might._

_The pop up cannot be closed. It will always be here to remind you of them game. From time to time, there will be a clue here on the screen, so make sure to come back and check on the pop ups, okay player?_

_Good. Now go on... Start.'_

Flora furrowed her eyebrows. Surly this has to be some kind of joke, right? There's no way this is true!

Giggles thought otherwise. "Um.. Flora, what do we do now? Do we just wait for someone to die to begin investigating and stuff?" She asked nervously, Flora glanced at her. "I don't think this is true, and I'm not about to wait around for someone to die, they'll come back anyways, we have the cursed idol after all." She spat with an attitude. Giggles whimpered nervously and turned around. "What if it's true though...?" She asked while staring into the mirror in front of her. Flora twitched a little.

"... Well then we have no choice but to follow theses stupid rules... Or whatever they are."

**YAAAY I FINISHED IT ASDSAHADKJAL *falls***

**Flora- Calm down will you! e-e'''**

**Shush you eve''' *sighs* Well, i don't exactly like how this chapter turned out -3- I'm a bit rusty... Ahe... Also, it's short :U  
**

**So um... I'm gonna be accepting OC's sooo... here, have a form ouo/**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Bio: ((optional))**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Relationships: ((Friends, enemies, family, lovers, etc.))**

**Any special abilities: ((optional as well))**

**Other:**

**Just so you know, most of the OC's are gonna be one of the people who are chosen to participate in the game .3./**

**So... Yea ouo**

**Cheers... c:**


End file.
